Scared of Lost
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Boruto hanya takut kehilangan ibunya.


**Scared of Lost**

 **Disclaimer: Boruto/Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto, and Pierrot Studio.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, FLATPLOT, DLDR, DLL.**

 **Cast: Boruto U & Hinata H.**

 **Sumarry: Boruto hanya takut kehilangan ibunya.**

* * *

Sinar mentari tampak cerah hari itu, menandakan pagi telah tiba menyinari sudut kota. Di suatu perumahan yang berbentuk antik, terlihat seorang laki-laki kecil berambut kuning yang tampak lelap tertidur. Ia tertidur dengan sangat polosnya dan tanpa menyadari kebisingan di sekitarnya, hingga seorang wanita muda datang dan membangunkan bocah itu.

"Boruto, bangun sayang," ujar Hinata sambil menggoyangkan tubuh putranya lembut agar ia terbangun.

Boruto yang malas hanya menggeliat sambil berkata, "Nanti saja, bu. Ini hari libur."

Hinata hanya menghela napas setelah mendengar perkataan putranya, Boruto memang selalu bermalas-malasan saat hari libur. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tak masalah tapi, Hinata hanya takut kemalasan Boruto ini akan terbawa saat hari sekolah tiba.

"Meskipun hari libur, kamu harus tetap bangun pagi, Nak," nasihat Hinata dengan lemah lembut.

Boruto yang kesal dengan nasihat ibunya, langsung mendecih kesal. Ia pun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil menatap ibunya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku masih mengantuk, _Mom_!" seru Boruto dengan nada membentak lalu, ia pun kembali ke posisi tidurnya.

Hinata hanya bisa terkejut saat mendengar sang putra justru membentak dirinya, wanita muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengelus surai kuning putranya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah kalau kau masih mengantuk, ibu tidak akan menganggumu." Hinata berkata lembut sambil berlalu dan mengecup kening putranya.

...

Beberapa jam kemudian, Boruto pun langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Bocah kecil itu langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya. Saat tengah membasuh wajahnya dengan air, Boruto menatap ke arah cermin dan ia melihat wajahnya yang sangat pucat pagi ini.

'Wajahku pucat sekali,' batin Boruto sambil mengelus wajahnya.

Mengangkat bahu 'tuk berusaha acuh tak acuh, Boruto langsung bergegas meninggalkan kamar mandi. Bocah itu pun langsung turun ke bawah dan di sana ia melihat ibunya yang tengah memanggang roti ke dalam _oven_. Ia juga melihat bahwa toko roti milik ibunya telah dibuka.

"Tokuma, tolong keluarkan semua _zuppa soup_ dari panggangan dan tolong masukkan kue _blackforest_ ke dalam kotak pesanan karena Nyonya Chiyo akan datang pagi ini mengambil pesanannya," perintah wanita berambut nila itu kepada karyawannya.

"Baik, Nona Hinata."

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan ia kembali fokus mengaduk adonan kue di hadapannya. Tanpa ia sadari, anaknya sudah ada di bawah dan menatap dirinya yang tengah memasak.

" _Mom._ "

Mendengar panggilan anaknya, Hinata langsung mematikan _mixer_ -nya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Boruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan malas. Hinata tersenyum dan ia pun berjalan perlahan mendekati sang putra.

Hinata berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan putranya lalu, tangannya pun terulur untuk mengelus kening dan surai kuning putra satu-satunya. Wanita berusia 28 tahun itu tidak menyangka jika, Boruto sudah sebesar ini. Padahal, seingatnya baru saja kemarin ia menimang seorang bayi.

"Ada apa, sayang? Hm?" tanya Hinata kepada Boruto.

Boruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, melainkan hanya menatap ibunya dengan tatapan datar. Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut dan menghela napas saat Boruto hanya menatapnya seperti itu, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Boruto yang bisa dibilang menjadi dingin setelah kematian ayahnya.

Boruto menghela napas dan ia pun menjawab,

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Boruto menjawabnya dengan cuek sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Hinata lagi-lagi hanya menghela napas. Wanita itu langsung beranjak dan menepuk puncak kepala Boruto lalu setelahnya, ia langsung kembali bekerja dan meninggalkan Boruto yang masih menatapnya dengan ambigu.

" _Mom_."

Lagi-lagi Boruto memanggilnya dan itu membuat Hinata kembali menghentikan aktifitasnya. Perempuan itu kembali mendekati Boruto dan mengusap pipi gembil putra satu-satunya itu. Hinata pun bertanya demikian,

"Kenapa kau terus memanggil _Mom_ , Boruto?" tanya Hinata dengan bingung sambil mengelus rambut kuning putranya.

Boruto hanya terdiam dan seketika dirinya langsung memeluk leher sang ibu erat. Hinata menghela napasnya dan mendekap putra tunggalnya di dalam hangat pelukan. Hinata tak mengerti, kenapa Boruto secara tiba-tiba saja langsung memeluknya?

"Boruto, sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Hinata bertanya kembali seraya melepaskan pelukan Boruto dari tubuhnya.

Boruto pun menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata erat sambil menatap ibunya dengan intens. Tanpa Hinata sadari, terlihat mata Boruto yang tengah berkaca-kaca dan tentunya itu membuat Hinata semakin terheran-heran setelah menyadarinya.

"Kau menangis?"

Boruto menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sang ibu. Hinata yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, hanya terdiam dan kembali memeluk Boruto dengan erat. Boruto membalas pelukan ibunya dan secara tiba-tiba ia terisak di dalam pelukan ibunya.

" _Mom_ , aku rindu _Daddy_."

Perkataan Boruto sontak mengejutkan Hinata, wanita itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kedua mata anaknya. Mata Hinata juga ikut berkaca-kaca usai mendengar perkataan Boruto yang merindukan suaminya. Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Boruto dan menatap dalam kedua mata biru putranya.

"Boruto, _Mom_ juga merindukan _Daddy._ Tapi, kita harus menerima kalau _Daddy_ sudah tidak ada, sayang," nasihat Hinata dengan lemah lembut kepada putra tunggalnya.

Boruto menatap ibunya tajam dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, seolah ia kesal dan marah dengan perkataan ibunya. Boruto pun menghela napas dengan kasar lalu berkata,

" _Mom_ mudah sekali berkata seperti itu tapi, tidak tahu keadaanku bagaimana selama ini!" seru Boruto sambil menangis.

Hinata menghela napas, berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya, dan memegang kedua bahu putranya erat. Kedua mata lavendernya menatap Boruto intens sambil bertanya,

"Lalu, kau mau apa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, Boruto justru melompat dan meraih leher ibunya sambil memeluknya erat-erat. Ia memang merindukan ayahnya namun, ia justru lebih menginginkan ibunya untuk selalu ada di sisinya.

"Aku hanya takut kehilangan _Mommy_."

 **-END-**

 **A/N: Awalnya, alurnya gak kayak gini. Tapi, karena** _ **writer block**_ **jadilah seperti ini.**


End file.
